The Oncoming Darkness
by bardofthewastes1991
Summary: Something is coming to the wasteland, its darker than death or night and leaves a hollow void of destruction in its wake, carried on the winds of the divide itself. only a handfull of people will be strong enough to stop it, here is their story from the humble beginings of the lone wanderer, the continuance of miss fortune and the mysterious stranger to the rise of the courier.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness is coming...

Perry felt himself drift into consciousness; his head was buried in his duvet. Perry could hear frantic muffled shouting, and then as he pulled the duvet his hearing cleared and he was instantly able to recognise the worried voice. His lifelong friend, his recent lover, his Amata. The vault alarms were blaring, he blocked them out he needed to hear her.

"Come on Perry you've gotta wake up!"

Amata began shaking Perry in his seemingly unconscious state. Perry didn't need any more convincing as he pulled the duvet off fully and sat upright on the bed. "I was just dreaming about you Amata" he said with a sly smile, his feral eyes twinkling in the fluorescent light. His comment was met with a swift slap to the face leaving Perry nursing his now rouged cheek and a very hurt and confused look upon his face.

"Perry the vault has gone to hell, your fathers gone and Jonas is dead!" Perry shot upwards into a standing position "what, how!?" Amata simply began stuttering and spluttering at him. "I said, explain!" he shouted back at her unintelligible tongue twist.

She immediately calmed at Perry's sudden burst of enraged bluster "your father, he left the vault we didn't know why. My fathers men went to question Jonas but officer Mack, he just went crazy and beat him, he just kept hitting and hitting until Jonas stopped moving" by the end of her recount of the nights events Amata was in tears, her usually calm intellectual facade crumbling before Perry's now sympathetic eyes which had lost their feral demeanour. "Are you alright Amata? Did they hurt you?" Amata simply fell into Perry's embrace. Then remembering her original mission Amata pulled away from Perry "my fathers men are coming for you, the only way you'll survive is by leaving the vault"

"Amata do you even know what you're saying, were born in the vault and we die in the vault, I can't go up there!"

"But your father did" at Amata's statement of fact Perry was suddenly stumped, his father had left. He remembered the morning of his goat when he asked his father if he really couldn't leave the vault. His father had immediately dismissed the notion and sent perry on his merry way. Now his father had GONE, what a hypocrite. Did his father not realise what chaos would ensue, what destruction his actions would cause. Perry decided there and then to leave the vault as Amata had suggested, but he wouldn't simply roam, his father needed to answer for this madness he caused. And of course the death of Jonas, who had been nothing but a friend and loyal co-worker to his father. Perry knew if he survived the night in the vault he would still be banished, people he knew all his life whom he counted as friends would turn their backs in an instant it was leave by choice or get thrown out "damned if you do, damned if you don't" flashed through Perry's head. "Amata you're right, I'm going to leave but i need to go it alone for now, if your fathers men find you with me it could bring you some serious trouble"

"fine but take this, the guards wont be very merciful Perry, they're ordered to shoot on sight" Amata produced a pistol and held it out to Perry.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry dressed hastily into his jumpsuit mulling over what had just happened. He had turned the gun down he told Amata it was a personal preference, in reality Perry knew if he'd taken that gun from his beloveds hands he would have hunted down every member of vault security and executed them for what had been done to Jonas. Perry could feel a dark primal anger building within him. He didn't like it, it made him afraid, and then it went dark.

When Perry came too he was still stood in his room just as before, but this time the mirror in front of him had been smashed. It looked like someone had punched the mirror in anger. Perry moved to his dresser quickly packing the stimpaks and other supplies from his first aid kit into his satchel, which itself had the detritus of Perry's everyday life unceremoniously dumped out of it onto the floor nearby. Then a spare jumpsuit and a sewing kit, just in case. Finally Perry saw them. His prized bb gun, which he quickly dismantled and placed in the satchel. Then a tin of bb pellets. Perry knew the bb gun was useless in this situation. He could only just kill a radroach with the puny rifle. The reason he wanted it was sentiment. His father had fixed it up for his tenth birthday and set up a shooting range which Perry still found time to use. Finally the baseball bat, looking at it made perry cringe. Just a few hours earlier he and Jonas had played baseball on the reactor level with it. Jonas. How long had it been between that time of fun and relaxation and Jonas's brutal end?.

Waves of emotion washed over Perry once more and he began to feel faint again, what the hell was up? He couldn't be tired he had a good few hours before Amata's visit. The vault alarm droned in his ears, the overseer's voice echoing more and more as the lights dimmed again. Perry was vaguely aware of his surroundings this time even if he could only hear it. He was pretty sure he could hear butch pleading for help, a woman screaming. Then he caught a brief glimpse. His own hands raiding the diner's food storage. But he couldn't control his hands. His body was moving on its own. Perry was distracted from this nightmare when he saw Mrs. Taylor's corpse lying on the floor of the diner. What the hell had she done to deserve death? All she ever did was help people. But now she was dead and all because vault security was too busy looking for its next victim. Perry's anger came to boil again sending him into the black abyss once more.

Once again Perry came too full consciousness just in time to stop him self beating an unsuspecting guard on the head with his bat. The officer turned round to look at Perry. Perry looked back before taking in his own appearance. A tunnel snakes jacket, what the hell?. Then he recognised the shocked officer before him. It was Gomez. He had nearly killed Gomez, a man he knew would be innocent of the crimes the other guards had committed.


	3. Chapter 3

Perry burst through the office door and immediately booted the computer, surely there was something too explain James's sudden exit from the vault. Alas there was nothing just old medical reports and testing data. Perry looked around the room frantically in anger. Finally he became so angry he picked up a nearby hot plate and threw it at a framed bible quote on the wall, the bible quote that everything he learned as a child was based upon. The quote fell from the wall revealing a safe, but not a safe like the others in the vault. Most required a key, but this one had no key hole. Just a dial with numbers zero to nine on the circumference. Perry thought for a moment before moving to the safe. He twisted the dial three times and the safe popped open. Twenty one six, I am the alpha and the omega, typical of his father really. Inside Perry found a bag containing a holotape, a bottle of scotch and some bottle caps. He didn't have time to sort it so he stuffed the sack into his bag before leaving the clinic and headed for the atrium.

Once in the atrium Perry ducked behind a pillar, just in time for the Holden's not to see him. Perry peered round the pillar, Tom was holding Marys wrists as if to plead with her.

"Come on Mary we're getting out of here just like the doc", before Perry could intervene tom ran for the entrance like a madman "its me tom Holden I'm leaving the vault and no one is going to stop me". Seconds later a burst of gunfire signalled toms death. Perry acted quickly by grabbing Mary, gagging her with one hand and the spoke quietly in her ear, "don't make a sound, stay quiet and return to your quarters quickly" then Perry let her go before she bolted down the corridor Perry had come from quietly sobbing. Once again Perry's anger was boiling over; before he knew it both guards were laid unconscious at his feet their guns in his hands. One pointing directly at officer wolfs head. He holstered one pistol in his satchel but kept the other aimed at wolf. He thought about Jonas, Mrs. Taylor and tom Holden. So many people dead to create a lie, a lie. He knew what the overseer had planned. The vault wasn't spiralling out of control during an unstoppable radroach infestation, it was all under control. All engineered by the overseer to gain a perfect result. Make chaos here. Kill those surplus people there. Make it look like Perry and his father were to blame. The perfect way to remove unwanted vault residents. Seeing tom's lifeless body angered Perry even more, he desperately wanted to shoot. But he couldn't, why?

Then an unrecognisable voice that sounded similar to his own but different somehow echoed in the back of his mind. "You can't do it because you're better than then, now stop wasting time and go. Peter immediately made for the stairs. He was almost across the mezzanine and into the server room when a pair of blinds parted to show Alan macks surly figure staring angrily back at Perry. He began banging on the glass and shouting at Perry "you, this is your fault and your stupid fathers. He had to go leave the vault didn't he, you've ruined everything. Guards he's over here come get him!". Perry could control his rage no longer. "Fuck you Allen, this shit isn't my fault. The overseers gone crazy he's killing everyone. And your idiot son killed one of the only remaining doctors. You want to talk about destroying the vault, your son doomed everyone by killing Jonas, and as for your other son, he's a nasty thug. You should've been neutered to remove your violent stupidity from the vault gene pool asshole!" Allen stared in stunned disbelief at what Perry had just said. He was dumbstruck with no come back as Perry headed for the admin corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

first of all my apologies for the lengthly gap between updates and second just a quick shout out to sarah-jane in pontefract who helped me see that i actually have readers and thus spurred me on to continue perrys story and to sj's friends who thought she was bsing no she wasnt and she knows tons of secrets that are yet to be revealed.

Chapter 4:

Perry peered through the window of the security office. the Overseer and Officer Mack were interrogating someone, but Perry couldn't see who as Mack was blocking them from view. Then sound began to filter through the window's of the office.

"Come now I don't like this anymore than you do, your friend probably has nothing to do with this which is why I need to talk to him and clear this all up." Perry's heart sank as Amata's fear filled voice answered back. "But he's my friend i won't let you do to him what you did to Jonas". Mack finally waded in after Amata and the Overseer's brief exchange.

"I've had it with her dodging, I'm gonna make her talk!", with a flick of the wrist Mack deployed his night stick. In a flash Amata rose from her seat and sent Mack and her father sailing backwards before DRawing the pistol she had previously offered to Perry. "Dont make me shoot you I will if I have to I swear I will!".

"Amata!,threatening me with my gun" the Overseer looked genuinely shocked. But then again it's not everyday your own child aims a gun at you.

but Mack didn't heed the warning and began advancing on Amata in an attack stance. then perry jumped through the door. he and Amata fired simultaneously. Perry's bullet hit Mack between the shoulder blades, a red spray ejected from the other side spraying Amata in crimson. Amata's bullet found a prise in the overseers shoulder sending him into the desk behind him with severe force, bashing his head on the hard surface before finally meeting the floor with a clatter. Amata allowed the gun to slip from her hands. she was frozen like a statue as the realisation of what had just occurred hit her. she then turned to perry hoping he would know what to do. perry stood stern and cold. Amata had never seen perry this way before. he was like a different person. then he spoke in a voice like his own, but colder and slightly out of character. even his accent changed.

"Amata I want you to go and wait for me in the main administration area, i shall deal with this" as perry fell silent all Amata could do was numbly abide to his orders. so much had been revealed and changed now that Perry's sudden personality change just didnt shake Amata. she just wanted to get out of the security office. once Amata had gone perry still continued in this new, abrasive personality. he turned on the spot and glared at the overseers corpse.

"you can cut the "im dead" crap now Alphonse we're alone". a groan escaped the overseers lips as he turned on his uninjured shoulder and stared up at perry in anger and surprise.

"don't you dare take that tone with me Hammond, im in charge of this vault and you aren't leaving without my approval".

perry continued to glare at the overseer. then he lunged at the overseer grabbing him by the lapels before pulling him up on the chair. then perry tore the overseers jumpsuit exposing the bullet wound in his shoulder. then perry grabbed the first aid kit, talking as he worked. "of course nothing enters or leaves without your permission, even the radroaches from the cave at the vaults secret back door, however id say it was a half arsed way of covering all of this up"

the overseer glared in surprise at perry."how the hell did you know"

"it's very easy to hack a terminal Alphonse, all i have to say is that you're a manipulating, sly and calculating piece of filth"

"you aren't perry, he wouldn't have the balls or the know how for this, who the hell are you?".

"i assure you i am perry, just a different part of him from the one you boss around".

perry then began to stitch the wound. "i would have thought that you would avoid serious injury considering officer smarty pants over there killed the only remaining doctor after my dad left and you sent me on the run"

"well we can't all be as smart as perry Hammond"

"tell me Alphonse, do you care about anyone in this vault or has being able to control everything gone to your head?".

"people are disposable Hammond, this vault isnt".

"even Amata?"

"as the overseer i cant give preferential treatment, even to my daughter"

"that's a yes then".

the overseer winced as perry finished the stitches and DRessed the wound and handed the overseer a box of antibiotics " take two of these a day until the box is empty to avoid infection" then perry stood and began scavenging various pieces of contraband and equipment from the office. the overseer used this opportunity to his advantage by grabbing Amatas DRopped pistol and aimed it at Perry's head. he pulled the trigger back, the firing hammer flew forward producing a lack lustre click. "Alphonse do i look like an idiot to you, i removed the ammunition while you were corpsing to make Amata feel terrible". perry pulled the pistol from the overseers grip and stashed it in his satchel. then he walked out of the office. "tatty bye now Alphonse, i do hope you don't get a nasty bite from those roaches". the overseer scowled helplessly as Perry's footsteps faded down the corridor. as perry re-entered the administration corridor he flicked off his pip boy recorder and headed for main administration which consisted of the overseers office and quarters a large waiting area with a smaller office area to one side where Amata and Suzy Mack usually worked.

when perry arrived he could hear talking. Amata was conversing with someone, a man. perry raised his pistol and headed through the door. to his surprise a very battered but very much alive Jonas lay upon Amata and suzies desk. he was trying to instruct a very clumsy and upset Amata on how to heal his injuries.

perry rushed over and pulled Amata away. then perry went to work, within minutes Jonas was stitched bandaged and med-exed.

"well you gave me more than a fright Jonas"

"sorry kiddo, but i had to convince Mack he'd done the job, cant wait to see his face when i get hold of him"

"sorry Jonas but i kinda got in there first, planted one in the middle of his back, no pretending there"

Jonas stared at perry in surprise before replying. "well if karma aint a bitch"

Amata turned to face Jonas and perry with a look of anger and tears rolling down her face "so i guess karma was being a bitch when i killed my father!"

perry started to laugh with a grin lighting up his face. Amata couldn't believe Perry's reaction and Jonas stayed on the fence no way was he getting involved with this one.

"perry you sick bastard laughing about the worst thing that's ever happened to me, you're supposed to care!"

"no Amata im laughing because he isn't dead, you only clipped his shoulder i patched him up and left him with a bad impression of my bedside manner and a box of anti biotic"

"he's...alive?"

"yes Amata hes perfectly fine and arrogant as ever"

Amata sighed with relief and started laughing herself. perry pulled her into a hug and led her to the overseers office, Jonas following with a limp.

once inside Jonas sealed the door and smashed the controls. perry sat in the overseers chair and immediately went to work on his terminal meanwhile Amata began rifling through nearby filling cabinets.

"if you're looking for the password i already have it" then perry simply typed "Amata" into the terminal and pressed enter. a confirmation bleep signaled that perry had the correct password. Amata turned from the cabinet in surprise. "how?" she uttered in disbelief. perry began to chuckle. "your father is the overseer, hes also arrogant and predictable so obviously your name is the password". perry checked the screen but found only the same asinine diary files hed hacked countless times before. Jonas looked up from the first aid box he was raiding " ya know kiddo it might help if we knew what you were looking for".

"well like all dictators the overseer has an escape route in case of a revolt, there's a secret tunnel in here that goes directly to the vault door and its activated from this console". Jonas and Amata both sat on the sofa in further surprise then in unison said " well blow me"

perry sat in thought until he noticed a flashing icon in the corner of the screen and then clicked it. he was once more for a password.

"there's an encrypted hard DRive partition" perry began typing revealing the password wasnt Amata this time.

Jonas looked over anxiously "can you get in"

"just a second" perry typed "Amata Almadovar" into the terminal before tapping the enter key. "im in!". Amata looked up with a smile after finding her fathers ammo stash.

"well well...turns out the vaults been open before".

Amata and Jonas stared at perry, the look in their eyes begging him to continue. "yep apparently Jonas's mother headed a scouting party the files look extensive, im gonna download these for later we may need them" Jonas and Amata continued to stare nonplussed at perry.

"and open overseer tunnel" perry added with a tap of the enter key. Amata and Jonas stumbled back as steam shot from various vents in the base of the desk. perry shouted "what the hell!" as the desk and him began to rise on four giant chrome pistons and the floor slid back revealing a dark, dirty tunnel. perry leapt from the desk platform before pulling Jonas and Amata to their feet. perry and Amata aided Jonas down the stairs with perry tapping a button at the bottom. after a short walk and moving through a reinforced door the trio came to a room with no visible means of exit save for the door they had entered from.

Jonas panicked "well what the fuck do we do now its a dead-end!?". perry stepped forward calmly and pushed the wall in front of them. to the amazement of Amata and Jonas the wall slowly slid into the floor. a control booth was unveiled before the trio. beyond the booth was a larger dimly lit room filled with unfamiliar machinery. perry led his companions into the larger room and left them on a set of steps. then perry moved over to a yellow control deck and stared at the large cog pressed into the wall nearby. he typed "Amata" into yet another password box. the light next to the door lever turned green.

"how predictable, i must leave a note thanking your father for such a difficult escape". perry then pulled the lever. immediately alarms began blaring as a huge rail mounted piston DRove into the giant cog door, releasing the hermetic seal then the cog came back with the piston before sliding to one side revealing a long dark cave beyond.

perry moved to help Jonas to his feet and hobble to the exit. perry turned, Amata remained on the steps.

"Amata come on, we don't know how long itll take for security to get here!" perry didn't have the time or the mood for emotional conversation.

Amata looked up with tears in her eyes "im not coming with you, i cant, the vault and my father need me!". Amata then rose from the steps and headed towards the reinforced door behind her. "Amata!, you shot him, he will be pissed and you'll be arrested for high treason combine that with helping me escape you will be banished!". perry stood challenging her with his eyes.

"perry its a chance i have to ta..." Amata was cut off by the sound of officer Kendall voice on the other side of the reinforced door.

"alright men, the overseers orders are clear. first apprehend DR Palmer use of violence is not permitted as he is the only remaining medical team member. second DR Hammond is to be arrested and charged with the murders of chief security officer Mack, Janet Taylor and tom holden. and finally chief intendant Almadovar is to be shot on sight. her crimes include aiding a fugitive, attempted murder of the overseer and high treason". with kendalls itinerary complete a battering ram began clanging against the metal door leaving large impact dents with every bang. perry held out his pale hands, his cold blue electric eyes pleaded with Amata. she hesitated but grabbed Perry's hand when the door finally gave way. Jonas stood at the back of the group like a human shield as the trio crossed the threshold of the cavern the large cog beginning to close behind them. perry stared back to see kendall angrily running towards the door as it finally fell into place. on the other side of the door kendall punched the door "damn it!". kendall turned round just in time for the rail mounted to impale him through the chest pinning him to the door. then hot steam flew from the piston into his chest cavity , blasting his chest wide open. the vault security team watched in horror as kendalls body came back with the piston hanging like a rag doll.

perry and his companions eventually came to a door made of wood and chicken wire, light shone through the gaps between the wooden slats. they anxiously opened the door and walked out, only to be blinded by light brighter than any of them had seen. perry felt reborn as he bathed in the warm glow. ready to take his first steps into the new, broken world beyond the vault.


	5. Chapter 5

Act Two: Into The Wastes

The blindness cleared from Perry's eyes, his jaw dropped as he surveyed the world sprawled out before. It was more than Perry could ever have imagined. The old photos just couldn't have dreamed of capturing this. Old and broken roads spreading forth like a cobweb. The skeletal town nearby and in the distance broken overpasses and express ways jutting from the wastrel landscape like the bones of a long dead leviathon. All encompassed by a scorched earh valley and a fluidic grey sky with green clouds.  
Perry turned to his companions who looked strangely pale in the sunlight "we need to find shelter and supplies, i think that town over here is the best option". Amata simply nodded whilst jonas looked on at the town with his bespectacled eyes. "Right lets find a place to hunker down while you read those notes Perry, come on Amata help me off this rock. Perry took point with Amata and Jonas following behind, his limp slowly fading as the stimpak administered by Perry began to take effect.  
The group moved through Springvale slowly as their disappointment rose. All the buildings were ruined and wouldn't do well as a shelter. The group eventually stopped at an old gas station, each looking in a different direction for some sign of shelter from the elements.  
"I see a school!", jonas practically screamed. Perry could see it too along with the bodies suspended on meat hooks above the doors. Perry turned cautiously back to Jonas."see those bodies, still fresh spells danger to me". Amata then shouted in amusement. "what the Fuck is a megaton!". she then pointed out a rusty sign with an arrow facing up the road away from the bone-yard township of springvale. perry turned and began scanning the horizon but saw nothing but rocks and dead trees."heck if i know Amata but id rather find out more about this megaton before i go charging into it". "over there!", Jonas shouted and pointed at three dilapidated houses recessed from the curb on what would have at one time been a side street. the closest of which was unboarded. Perry eyed the houses weighing up the dangers. "stay away from the unboarded house, we should open the one on the end".  
it didn't take long to gain entry to the derelict. a rusty fire axe allowed Perry to make short work of the boards over the back door which was surprisingly un-locked.  
Immediately upon entering Amata began to choke on the dust kicked up by their feet. Perry put his arm upon her shoulder affectionately. "leave the back door open, allow the place to air". Amata moved back to the door and pulled it open, still hacking and caughing as she went. Jonas on the other hand had no trouble breathing and moved straight through to the dank, grimy sitting room and collapsed onto a rickety thread bare sofa. Perry handed his satchel to Jonas with a suggestion that he should take some med-ex. Perry then moved back into the kitchen to talk to Amata who was sat at a table looking grief stricken.  
Perry took the chair opposite her and hugged her across the table. the she soberly spoke, "my own father wants me dead, he tried to have me killed" Amata then began to sob quietly. Perry finally spoke quietly "i know darling, me and Jonas i can rationalise, but you. he must be truly insane".  
Perry tried to bring reason in his mind, but he couldn't. how could a father, no matter what their child had done, want that child dead?. punish, yes banish into the wastes, possibly. but to want your child dead, to send men with anger in their hearts to end that child and stop them from breathing or thinking and moving. to make that child as silent and still as a placid lake. no there could be no reasoning for this. just sheer madness and evil. pure and unabated evil forged from the fires of darkness itself. Perry left Amata silent contemplation as the room grew dark. Perry stepped through the back door and into the iradiated twilight outside. what he saw brought him to tears, a sky of embers as an iradiated Sun died into the western horizon, as it made way to night Perry was mesmerized by the silhouette of D.C.. Perry stood entranced as the sky became an inky black canvas strewn with stars and glowing green ethereal clouds. the moon lay high in this abyss of sky like a beacon.  
his reverie was broken by a coarse female voice. "pretty ain't she?",. "why ye..." Perry cut his response short as he realised the voice wasn't Amata's, he whirled on the spot ready to pull his 10mm. which wasn't there. "hold it right there sunshine!", and there she stood tanned, dirty with gossamer hair and more importantly Perry 10mm in her hands. aimed squarely at Perry's head. Perry glared in surprise before speaking gingerly "who are you?". "i was about to ask you the same question but i know you're some asshole Moriarty sent to kill me, names Silver by the way, try remember it. its a shame its only the second to last thing to go through your head",.  
"I DON'T THINK SO BITCH!", Amata stood firm with the spare 10mm squared at silver's head and was backed up by Jonas with perry's baseball bat. "oh hell go an shoot me then", silver sobbed as she realised she was outnumbered and out gunned. Jonas was first to begin negotiations "stop threatening our friend and give him his gun back, we can talk without any violence". silver lowered the gun with a sigh before holding it out to Perry who took it quickly before bolstering it. Amata and Jonas followed suit as Perry sighed with relief. "im Perry Hammond, this is Amata and Jonas. we don't know who or what this Moriarty is but we are just here to rest and take shelter". if silver didn't believe them then she didn't show it, she silently turned and entered the trio's abode. "by all means come in and make yourself at home, would you like some lemonade", Amata sarcastically added once silver had gone inside.  
Perry and Jonas followed the women inside. Perry took a rather worn old armchair whilst everybody else squeezed onto the grungey sofa. "so first up how about an explanation as to why i almost ended up dead, if that's not too much trouble?", Perry was speaking in a rather aloof manner and his voice and personality had once again reverted to the one encountered in the vault security office. silver looked over apologetically " i used to work in a bar, in the town of megaton for a guy called Moriarty, but id eventually had enough and decided to move on. but i was so good at earnings the caps that Moriarty tried to stop me leaving. first he accused me of stealing but it soon escalated. now he's put a bounty on my head an i can't start fresh with caps on my head".  
"so you thought we'd come to kill you, what if i tell Moriarty that you died?".  
"and why the hell would you do that?".  
"well for one he'll give me the bounty even though i haven't lifted a finger so that's free money, plus i can't allow you to keep blowing people away as you will attract attention to yourself and a majority of those people will be innocent", Perry added non-chalantly. with the plan to fool Moriarty agreed upon silver returned to her hideout, leaving Perry and his companions in a pip-boy lit sitting room. Jonas turned to Perry "this is gonna be one hell of a cup of sugar". Perry looked to Jonas still in his nonchalant demeanor "love thy neighbour".  
morning couldn't come quick enough as far as Perry was concerned, he'd spent the whole night on watch, mainly because he couldn't sleep. after a rather disappointing meal where himself Amata and Jonas had to share a bottle of water and some salisbury steak perry's companions sloped off to bed leaving him sat in his armchair looking over Anne palmers notes.  
so far Perry had discovered that caps were used as currency and worked the same way as his vault work credits which now lay useless in his bag.  
Perry had also learned that radroaches weren't the only insects that had grown to crazy proportions. and apparently megaton was a fortified, ramshackle town built around an atomic bomb. as Perry had suspected his D.C , most likely used by his pip-boys original owner 200 years ago was useless for the most part. Perry had deleted all the markers on the map bar one which was simply labeled "home" and sat the northeast area of the map. then he added new markers ; springvale, the school, megaton, vault 101 and the current hideout which had earned vault base as a nickname. perry's mind was made up, in the morning they would head to megaton. Perry would go talk to Moriarty while Amata and Jonas would find out as much information as they could. also Perry wanted to know what the five hundred caps in his bag would get him.  
when Perry asked about his fathers motives for leaving the vault Jonas had simply handed over a holo-tape. Perry had spent hours listening to the tapes from the safe and from Jonas. hours in the darkness listening to his fathers voice. one tape was filled with loving and reassuring words from his father but the other was his father speaking in a way Perry had heard before, almost like a stranger.  
were both his and Amata's fathers lying twin-headed snakes. 


End file.
